


Always In Your Corner

by mttraspberrypie



Series: Tales of a Sweet Spider-Son and His Embarrassing Irondad [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttraspberrypie/pseuds/mttraspberrypie
Summary: Peter Parker gets to meet the Avengers- except everything goes to shit.





	Always In Your Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the second part in this series- all works are unrelated. The prompt is "Peter meets the Avengers"
> 
> This is definitely not Steve- friendly, so if you like Steve, beware.
> 
> This prompt was also requested by user RebecaThomas

Lab days are always fun, Peter thinks. Usually, he’ll visit Mr. Stark on the weekends, and they’ll work on his suit- or, if Mr. Stark is a bit busy, he’ll let Peter mess around with some things he’s dubbed “Spider-baby safe” and work on his own projects- and then, afterwards, they’ll order takeout and watch a movie.

The first time they had a lab day, Peter was a bit stiff, not wanting to mess up in front of his mentor. After all, Tony didn’t have to take precious time out of his probably very busy schedule and hang out with some fifteen year old nerd. 

Now, though, after months of knowing Mr. Stark, countless spontaneous lab days, Peter feels comfortable around him. He doesn’t think twice, or at least think that hard over eating certain things in front of Mr. Stark- thanks to his anxiety, Peter worries if he’s an ugly eater, as if there is such a thing- or making jokes.

And it seems that Mr. Stark has grown more comfortable too. They hug now- yes, they’ve gotten there- and he’s learned things about Mr. Stark he doubts many people know. Mr. Stark likes Beauty and the Beast, for one- or, he at least says, “If we have to watch baby movies, Underoos, I’d rather watch Beauty and the Beast instead of Cinderella,”

Mr. Stark also prefers meat lovers pizza over Hawaiian, thinks black qualifies as a color- an argument they had for hours- and takes his coffee black. No sugar or anything.

So, all in all, they’ve gotten pretty close. And, once or twice- not that either of them will admit it- they’ve slipped up and called each other “dad” or “son.” And Peter can’t help but think in his head, so absentmindedly that he doesn’t even think about it, “Oh, look, dad’s ordering Thai this time,” or, “I should ask dad if we ran out of Coke,”

And maybe it’s this closeness, this bond that makes lab days and movie marathons seem like infinite stretches of time, that makes Tony suddenly hop up and whisper, “Shit,” in the middle of them watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

Peter puts the bowl of popcorn they’d been eating down on the couch cushion next to him. “What’s wrong, Mr. Stark?”

Tony doesn’t answer, though. “Fuck. This better not be- FRIDAY, is today the day when the rogues come-”

“Yes, boss. They should be arriving in about three minutes.” FRIDAY responds, helpful as ever. 

“The rogues are coming?!” Peter’s eyes widen as he jumps off the couch. “Mr. Stark, I-I didn’t know that! Are we going to fight, or-”

Tony groans, rubbing his temples. “We’re not, kid. They’ve been, uh, pardoned. They were coming over to talk living arrangements and that sort of thing, except I forgot that that was today, so,”

“So they don’t know I’m here,” Peter says, still trying to put aside the fact that the people he’d literally fought in Germany were about to arrive.

“No, they don’t.” Tony is about to say something else, when suddenly, FRIDAY speaks up again.

“Boss, Steve Rogers has asked me to let you know that he and the others have arrived, and are coming up now.”

Peter nearly chokes on his own saliva. “Oh my god, oh my god, they’re here, the- the rogue Avengers are here, what-do-we-do-Mr.-Stark-I’m-freaking out-”

Tony puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Listen, kid, it’ll be fine. Just go along with what I say. I’d send you home, but that seems pretty pointless since they’re already here.”

Peter nods, albeit a bit nervously. “Okay Mr. Stark. I can do that.”

It’s really more reassuring himself than his mentor.

“And do me a favor, kid? Try not to let them figure out who you are.”

Peter’s about to ask why, when the elevator dings. Simultaneously, they both turn to look, and it’s as if time has stopped when the rogues step in.

Captain America seems to lead them all, in a crisp button down shirt, sunglasses and a baseball cap. As Peter sees the rest of them in similar ensembles- there’s Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon- he can’t help but wonder if they’ve been hiding from the paparazzi or something.

He doesn’t see the guy who could shrink, though, or the dude with the metal arm. Or Scarlet Witch and Vision- those two he knows. In fact, a noticeable amount of Captain America’s team seems to be absent. 

Either way, it’s still intimidating.

The energy in the room is immediately tense, and he sees Mr. Stark stiffen next to him. 

Finally, Captain America breaks the silence. 

“Tony. It’s, uh, good to see you. Who’s the kid next to you?”

Tony just nods, not bothering to say it back. “This is my intern. He was just helping me out with a few things.”

“Are those few things watching TV and eating popcorn?” Hawkeye mutters, earning a glare from Tony. 

“Yes, unless that’s a problem for you,” Tony says sarcastically. “Anyhow, I’ll just send him to the lab-”

“He’s already here, though. He’s seen us.” Black Widow speaks up. “He could very well leak this to the public, and it’s not like we know him well enough to trust him.”

Peter opens his mouth to say something, but Mr. Stark beats him to it. 

“My kid wouldn’t leak anything to the public, first and foremost. I know we’re waiting to announce everything with you all being pardoned and the Accords, but Peter here’s the most trustworthy person you could meet.” Tony slings an arm around Peter’s shoulders protectively, an edge to his voice. “I don’t think you’re exactly qualified to say who’s trustworthy or not, by the way.”

Peter’s heart skips a beat- in a good way. Mr. Stark just called him his kid, and trustworthy, and-

“Excuse me?” Black Widow raises an eyebrow. “I-”

“So,” Captain America steps in, seemingly trying to nip any conflict in the bud, “Your name is Peter, son?”

Finally, it’s his turn to speak.

Under normal circumstances, Peter would be in fanboy heaven right now. He’s standing in front of the Avengers- and yes, he has before, but there’s something about being in costume and behind a mask that gives him confidence, a new persona, per say. 

Now, though, he’s just Peter Parker, and these are the people who betrayed Mr. Stark. Captain America, the guy who does PSAs at his school about head lice and healthy lunches is also the person who slammed his shield into Mr. Stark’s arc reactor in Siberia, traumatizing him.

Peter remembers when Tony told him about it clear as day. He’d had a nightmare while sleeping over- rubble over him, not being able to breathe, trapped- and, in a desperate yet kind attempt to comfort him, Tony told him about Siberia. 

How he still had nightmares over it, the Winter Soldier and Captain America fighting him, practically leaving him for dead after Captain had slammed his shield into Tony’s arc reactor. Sure, Tony had supposedly started it by hitting the Winter Soldier, and yet, Peter felt he might just do the same in that situation. A grief oriented response- if he saw Uncle Ben’s murderers standing in front of him, a secret kept by someone he trusted- say, Ned- he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself.

Besides, hadn’t the reason Mr. Stark gone over to Siberia in the first place was to strike a truce?

Peter looks at Captain America. He doesn’t know if this knowledge makes him more terrifying.

“Um, yes, Mr. Captain America sir. Peter. Peter Parker.” Peter’s face flushes as his voice cracks- great, and in front of everyone too- and gets even more red as Falcon raises an eyebrow at that.

“Call me Steve, son-”

“Alright, alright.” Tony intercepts, raising his hands in a pausing gesture. “I know we’re all doing introductions right now- Peter, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam. Everyone else, this is Peter.”

“Uh, hi.” Peter raises his hand in greeting. No one else returns it. Awkwardly, Peter lowers his hand, and, not knowing what to do with it, crosses his arms in an attempt to look cool. Is crossing arms still considered cool, though? It looks cool when Mr. Stark does it- and a little intimidating, which, yes, Peter totally is. He has to make it clear he’s on Mr. Stark’s side, no matter what.

“We’re going to have to make him sign an NDA, then. We can do that while we discuss living arrangements.” Black Widow- no, Natasha says.

“No need for that. We’ll do it all at the same time, same place.” Tony interjects, arm a little firmer around Peter. 

All of them look like they’re about to protest, but Tony speaks up again. His voice is hard and cold, an ice cube in front of snowflakes in comparison.

“Where Peter goes, I go.”

With that, Tony leads them all to a conference room, with ceiling high windows serving as one wall. Clint is muttering something about dads, to which Sam chuckles at.

Peter feels sweaty.

Everyone takes a seat at one of those long office tables you see in movies. Peter isn’t sure if this is a situation where he’s supposed to sit, so he decides to just sort of… stand there.

Until, that is, Sam says, “Are you gonna get him to sit down or what?”

Tony rolls his eyes at seeing Peter still standing. “Kid, you’re seriously not standing for this whole meeting? It’s going to be a long one, and I know your teenage legs are bound to cramp.”

Peter’s cheeks heat up. He actually does want to sit, but now he’s sort of made a point of standing. He’d look stupid if he sat now, right?

“Um, this is fine, Mr. Stark. Really comfortable, actually.” Peter lies, giving a weak thumbs up. “Yup. Reaaaally… cozy.”

Clint snorts at that, to which Natasha nudges him.

“You can’t be serious,” Tony says incredulously.

“I-I’m always serious, Mr. Stark. You know me.” Peter crosses his arms again- hopefully he’ll look more intimidating this time- but accidentally hits himself in the face with his elbow.

Clint actually laughs at that.

Peter already wants to crawl in a hole and die- thanks anxiety!

“You’re serious-ly dragging on this little chat way longer than it has to be.” Tony counters, with a smirk. “Come on, before you hurt yourself anymore by just… standing there.”

Peter sheepishly sits next to Tony- they’re at the head of the table.

“FRIDAY? Get someone to send an NDA down here,” Tony says, all the while glancing at Peter- the A.I responds someone is on their way- a bit concerned. His smirk is gone, and he seems to be checking Peter’s face for bruising.

“I-I’m fine, Mr. Stark. Really.” Peter mumbles, low enough so that no one else can hear.

“Only you would hit yourself while crossing your arms, kid, I swear,” Tony shakes his head, but it’s in a fond way.

Peter smiles, until he sees out of the corner of his eye that Natasha is staring at them. Steve, Clint, and Sam seem to be talking amongst themselves. But Natasha- she’s just staring at them, idly, as if she has nothing better to do.

It’s a bit unnerving. She couldn’t possibly know, right? They’ve only just met.

And yet- she is a spy.

“So,” Tony speaks up, breaking the silence in the room, “While we’re waiting for Peter’s NDA to get here, let’s get down to business. So, first off- has anyone caught sight of any of you yet?”

“Not for now, no.” Sam speaks up. “Don’t know how you’re planning to keep the press blind to us all being pardoned, though.”

“We’re not keeping them blind, we’re just not alerting them until you all figure out where you want to stay.” Tony corrects, and while Peter doesn’t know about any of this stuff, he thinks that’s a smart move.

“How are you going to tell them all, though?” Clint asks, eyebrow raised.

“A press conference obviously, Barton.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Pepper was thinking a-”

At just that moment, someone- probably an actual intern- came in with a small stack of papers. “Um, I was alerted to bring these NDAs here?”

“Yes you were, and you’re in the right place,” Tony nods, and the intern places them on the table and leaves. It’s pretty efficient.

Peter hesitantly takes the papers. Already, he’s getting a headache from looking at the first page, filled with tons of tiny print. 

“Do I actually have to, um, read these all, Mr. Stark? It’s just that there’s a lot and it’s real tiny and I can read it if you want me to, I just-”

Tony cuts him off. “Do what you want, Pete. Honestly, it’s just your standard NDA, saying you won’t release any information to the public unless explicitly told to, consequences, all that jazz,” Tony waves his hand dismissively at the papers. “Nothing special.”

Steve clears his throat. Peter jumps a little, bumping his arm against Mr. Stark’s, who doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Shouldn’t he read those papers carefully, though? Tony, if he leaks any information, even by accident, it would be trouble, not just for him, but for everyone involved.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “He’s a smart kid. I’m sure he knows not to.”

Peter ducks his head, a bit flustered at the compliment. He doesn’t know if it’s a genuine thing, though- it’s not like he has to sign this, he’s Spider-Man, he was part of the fight. It’s just all for show. 

Sam looks just a bit done with the whole NDA situation. “So-”

Suddenly, Peter hears- and feels- an intense vibration coming from his pocket. Everyone turns to look at him. 

“Uh- sorry,” Peter coughs out, and fishes out his phone. He doesn’t get to even see who’s calling him before Tony swiftly plucks it out of his hand.

“Hey!” Peter glares at Tony. “You- you can’t just do that!”

“Have to, Pete,” Tony shrugs, cool as ever, “You’re not allowed to have a phone on you during meetings like this.”

As the vibrating stops, Peter groans and slumps down in his seat. While this meeting is kind of cool, like the teenager he is, he feels weird without his phone.

“You’ll live,” Tony pats his shoulder. “So I suggest you put away that Peter-pout.”

“I-I don’t pout!” Peter stammers. Is Tony really bringing up him totally-not-pouting in front of everyone?

“Sure, kid,” Tony says dismissively. “Anyway. As I was saying, Pepper and I will hold a press conference to alert the media about all of this.”

“Should we attend?” Steve asks, his trademark helpful Captain America tone in his voice.

“No. That’ll just cause more of a stir. We’re trying to keep things low-key.” Tony replies, and everyone gives a little nod.

“Just to be clear, Scott, Vision and Wanda are coming over next Thursday to discuss their living situations, right?” Tony asks.

Sam nods. “Yeah. Don’t know how they’ll be escorted, though.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Tony waves his hand dismissively.

Peter absentmindedly fiddles with his pen. It’s a bit weird to see everyone out of costume, and yet they’re still acting so… serious. Obviously for good reason, seeing as their bond as a team is nothing short of broken right now, but still.

Peter wishes Colonel Rhodes were here. As much as Peter wants everyone to know he’s on Mr. Stark’s side, Colonel Rhodes always seems to make things better, like some sort of brick wall in front of an already shaky dam.

Peter’s phone vibrates again.

“Mr. Stark, can I-”

Tony groans. “Fine, I-”

“Tony.” Steve says sternly. “We’re in the middle of a meeting.”

“I know that, obviously,” Tony snaps. 

“He’s not really going to answer his phone in the middle of a meeting.” Natasha says incredulously, but it’s more of a, “He’s not answering his phone, no matter what.”

“He’s a kid, how important can it be?” Clint backs Natasha up, and Peter suddenly feels massive annoyance at how everyone is ganging up against Mr. Stark. It’s seriously not fair, and over something so small.

The vibrating stops. 

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark,” Peter sighs.

There’s a silence, until Sam breaks it. 

“So. I’ve found my own place to live in. An apartment. So I don’t think I’ll be needing my own room back.”

Tony gives a curt nod. “Alright. Anyone else find their own place?”

Clint raises his hand. “Actually- I think I’m gonna retire.”

Peter immediately snaps his head over to Clint in shock. Hawkeye was retiring?

“I’ve got a place to go. But honestly? I’m kind of done with this all. I have my wife and kids to worry about now.”

Another nod from Tony. Everyone else at the table- save for Tony and Peter- have mixed expressions, some varying off of shock and sadness, although Peter suspects Clint has probably brought this up with them once or twice.

Steve coughs. “I don’t suppose Nat and I’s old rooms are still available?”

At that, Peter can’t help himself. “You guys are going to be moving back in?” It’s hard to hide the shock in his voice.

“Peter,” Tiny places his hand on Peter’s shoulder again, which is probably code for, “Not your fight,”

And yet, how could this be something that was happening? They’d betrayed Mr. Stark, and now they just got to move back in with him?

“Well, yes.” Steve says, and it’s clear he’s trying to be polite. “Natasha and I don’t exactly have anywhere else to stay.”

“But,” Peter sputters, looking around helplessly, “Mr. Stark-”

“Your voice sounds kind of familiar,” Clint remarks, to which Sam nods.

“I was just thinking that.” Sam agrees. “Something about it. It’s kind of squeaky.”

“You haven’t even met Peter.” Tony rolls his eyes, but Peter knows he’s on edge- everyone ignores his murmur of, “My voice isn’t squeaky,” “Right, Pete?”

Okay, now’s his time to shine. He cannot, under any circumstances, let them know he’s Spider-Man-

“That’s right, Mr. Stark! Met me? That’s- that’s totally ridiculous! How could any of you have met me? I-I don’t even- crazy accusations-”

Great. So he’s blowing it.

Peter feels Tony sigh. Yeah, he deserves a tired-Tony sigh.

Steve speaks up, as Clint and Sam are staring at him weirdly. “Hey. Where are you from?”

“Queens,” Peter says without a second thought, and then pales. Wasn’t that what he’d asked him during battle? “I, uh, mean… Germany?”

Nope, nope, nope. Even worse.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony mutters under his breath. “Listen, are you done grilling my intern? Because-”

“Tony. Is this… Peter’s Spider-Man, isn’t he?” Steve says, and all at once everyone is saying something. Clint is raving about how he knew Peter sounded familiar, Natasha is just shaking her head, Sam is in shock over the fact that Peter was the one who took him down at the airport, and now Peter knows it’s up to him to save this situation.

“W-Whaaaaat? Spider-Man? That’s crazy! I don’t- I’m just a kid! Spider-Man is manly, and I- I don’t even know who that is. What’s a Spider-Man? I- What’s a spider? It sounds like they’re making up words, right Mr. Stark?” Peter lets out a loud, nervous, and totally fake laugh.

Tony facepalms. “Kid, you- you couldn’t have done a better job at denying it, at least?” he hisses, clearly stressed.

“Well-I’m-sorry-Mr.Stark-but-it’s-kinda-stressful-when-you’re-literally-in-a-room-with-superspies-and-people-who-are-really-good-at-reading-you-and-oh-my-god-everyone-knows-who-I-am-” Peter stammers out, and now his phone is ringing again, and he doesn’t ask for permission when he reaches for it, because at this point, there’s not much left he can salvage.

It’s May. Peter answers.

“Peter?” May’s voice rings out, “Where are you? You should be home from Tony’s by now. Are you okay? Don’t tell me you went patrolling again, because you know you’re not allowed to after lab days.”

“I-I’m not patrolling,” Peter mutters, and the room is completely silent. “Something kind of came up, so I think I might be late?”

May sounds skeptical now. “What came up, Peter? Because Ned is here with your new Lego set-” Peter’s face goes red at the fact that everyone- besides Tony- knows he plays with Legos now.

“If this is another one of your “internship retreats” you’d better let me know, unless you want to be grounded!” May lectures.

“I-It’s not, May, I promise! It’s just that- the, uh, people I fought in Germany are here, and-”

“WHAT?!” May shrieks, and Peter winces at the sound of it. “You mean the people who tried to beat you up?! Peter, you told me you got a truck thrown at you by Captain America- you’d better come home right now-” May is yelling so loudly that Peter can’t get a word in, and it’s pretty much useless to try, because when May gets mad, there’s no stopping her.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you are FIFTEEN!” May says, and everyone in the room except for Tony, who’s rubbing his temples, and Natasha, who doesn’t look surprised, yells simultaneously, “You’re FIFTEEN?!”

“I-” Peter starts, until there’s a weird crackling noise coming from the phone, and then Ned is saying “Peter, you’re with the Avengers?!”

“Hi, Ned,” Peter says weakly. “Listen, I can’t talk-”

“Dude! Why didn’t you tell me! Oh my god, is Captain America there?!” Ned rambles. 

Peter looks at Steve, who just looks shocked at the whole situation, and quietly mumbles, “Yes.”

“DUDE!” Ned gasps, “Like, from the PSAs?! Oh my god- I can’t even- Peter, what is your life?!” Ned gushes, and Peter actually starts banging his head on the table. This is too much.

“Ned, I really can’t talk right now-” Peter groans, but as always, he’s cut off.

“Okay okay, but you HAVE to do your Captain America impression!” Ned insists, with growing passion in his voice. 

Great. Now Captain America knows Peter makes fun of him.

“Captain America impression?” Clint mumbles, looking confused. “PSAs?”

“Ned, I can’t, it’s really not a good time-”

“It’s always a good time to do your Captain America impression,” Ned says confidently, “Besides, you stepped out of the room they were in, right? I mean, it’s not like you’d answer a call in the middle of a, like, Avengers meeting.”

Tony is giving him a pointed look, which reads, “Your friend is right.”

“If- If I do it, will you let me hang up?” Peter sighs, lifting his head up from the table.

“Yes! But don’t half-ass it!”

Peter takes a deep breath. This would be easy. All he has to do is ignore everyone else in the room, and just do this. 

In his best Captain America voice, Peter says, “Hi, I’m Captain America. Whether you’re a student, or a soldier, there’s one thing that will always give you in edge-”

Peter pauses for dramatic effect, because really, if he’s going to do this, he’s going to do this right.

“-A hot lunch.”

Tony snorts, and Clint is full on laughing at this point. Peter’s too mortified to even look at Steve’s expression at this point.

“Wait, who’s laughing?” Ned asks, and then gasps with realization. “Peter- you did not just do your Captain America impression in front of the Avengers!”

Clint only laughs harder, Natasha rolling her eyes at him.

“You kind of forced me to, Ned!” Peter squeaks out.

“Sorry! I just didn’t- wait, before I go, are we going to have to reschedule watching High School Musical?”

“Ned!” Peter shrieks, and oh god, his face is probably red as Mr. Stark’s armor right now. “I-I don’t watch that movie!”

“Oh! Right! I mean, um, are we going to have to reschedule, um… chopping wood, and, uh, wearing Axe cologne and playing football? You know, very manly things?” Ned asks, and Peter hangs up. He can’t take being embarrassed any further today.

There’s an awkward silence in the room. Clint is wiping tears from his eyes, and Peter is- well, dying, to put it lightly. 

“Tony. You brought a fifteen year old kid into battle?” Steve speaks up. “Against us? Do you know how irresponsible that is-”

“I didn’t have a choice! And yes, I know it wasn’t my best move, but it’s not like I had many moves left to make! Besides, aren’t you always going on about how Wanda is a kid?” Tony stands up, slamming his hands against the table. Peter jumps.

“That’s different!” Steve glares at Tony. “Peter isn’t even old enough to drive yet!”

“Oh, it’s different?” Tony says sarcastically. “Really, please, enlighten me on how. I would just love to know how.”

Steve looks like he’s at a loss for words. “You could have killed him!” 

“STOP!” Peter yells, standing up. “You- You don’t get to say that about Mr. Stark!”

“Kid, sit down,” Tony sighs, and he sounds beyond tired.

Peter won’t stand for that. And, really, it's odd staring at all these people he once respected and admired. But now? He just can't see them in the same light. How could anyone?

“But it’s not fair.” Peter insists. “Mr. Stark saved me. I was already Spider-Man before I met him, and my suit wasn’t nearly as good as it is now. Without him, I would probably be dead! I don’t think any of you know how many times that suit has saved me.”

“Son,” Steve shakes his head, “You don’t understand-”

“I don’t think you understand, Mr. Rogers,” Peter says bitterly. “Mr.Stark wouldn’t have had to bring me to Germany if you had just reached out to him and- and explained whatever you were going through. But you- all of you- turned against him and decided to become war criminals instead of trying to talk it out with him. And then, in Siberia-”

Both men noticeably stiffen, but Peter keeps going. 

“You left him for dead. You kept that horrible secret from him, and then you leave Mr. Stark like that. I know I’m not as old as any of you, or as experienced, but I do know that you shouldn’t leave someone you care about like that. So, none of you get to lecture Mr. Stark on being a bad person when all of you betrayed him like that. Mr. Stark has been there for me ever since Germany, and- it’s not fair. None of you get to say those things about him because you all abandoned him. All of you.” Peter says, and the room is silent.

Peter’s suddenly aware of the fact that he just yelled at the Avengers, and while normally, he would shrink into himself, he stands tall, defiant.

Until it really sinks into him- he just yelled at the Avengers, and great, now they’re probably going to hate Mr. Stark even more-

Tony looks shocked, and then sad. “Kid-”

“I-I should go,” Peter stammers, and, using his web slingers, which he hasn’t taken off since they were working in the lab, he un-gracefully swings out the window- which is closed, so he basically ends up shattering Mr. Stark’s window on his way out.

Perfect.

 

***

 

Peter is in his bed, curled up in his blankets.

May practically bit his head off when he got home, Ned having already left. Peter didn’t say a thing, because honestly, what could be said? Mr. Stark probably hates him now for ruining the meeting, and there’s no way he’ll be able to go back.

So now, he mournfully watches some Buzzfeed Unsolved episodes on his phone in the dark.

His phone buzzes, and Peter pauses his viewing to see a little text notification pop up at the top of his screen and- oh, god, it’s from Mr. Stark.

Nervously, Peter pulls up the text. 

Mr. Stark: Hey, kid

Peter: hi mr. stark

Mr. Stark: I know it’s late and all but I just wanted to say thank you

Mr. Stark: No one’s ever really stood up for me like that before, and I guess I’m just trying to say

Mr. Stark: That I’m glad to know you’re in my corner

Peter: i’m always in your corner mr. stark

Mr. Stark: Glad to hear it

Mr. Stark: Now that we’ve gotten all the mushy-gushy stuff out of the way I just want to make it  
known that next movie night I’m picking 

Peter: i thought it was my turn though???

Mr. Stark: Consider it payback for my window

Peter: :(

Mr. Stark: Good night kid

Peter: :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this work seems rushed, because it is. I started this very late a few nights ago, and finished this very early this morning. I know this isn't a super-typical Peter meets the avengers fic, but honestly? I've had this idea for a while, so
> 
> Leave Irondad prompts in the comments, if you'd like!


End file.
